Yugioh The Curse
by pianoluva
Summary: Stephanie is a new commer to Domino City. She meets new friends and when the time came, she was told that she had an evil curse upon her. So her and her friends find out how to break the evil curse. Will they do it in time? Read and find out!
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1

"Hey Yug, who's she?" Joey pointed at the brown haired girl, who was on the swing all by herself.

"I don't know Joey. Want me to ask?"

"You go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"Ok."

Yugi then took a deep breath and walked over to the brown haired girl and sat on the swing next to her. He looked at her and the girl would take a glimpse at Yugi every minute. Yugi wanted to talk to the girl so bad, but he didn't know what to say. So he came up with something quick.

"Hey, why is a pretty young girl like you sitting here all alone?" Yugi was curious to say.

"I'm new in Domino and don't know anyone. I'm kinda shy."

"Well, not any more. I'm Yugi Mouto. What's your name?"

"Thanks Yugi, you're really nice to come and meet me. I'm Stephanie."

"That's a nice name. How about you come with me to meet my friends?"

"Oh, I don't know Yugi. What if they don't like me?"

Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg!

"C'mon Yug, it's time for class," Joey said from the other side of the blacktop.

"Is that them?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah," Yugi got up and stood in front of her. "C'mon I'll show you around and these friends will be the best you'd ever had. Don't worry, they won't bite."

Stephanie then bit her lip and as Yugi put out his hand he looked upon Stephanie's light blue eyes and he saw something, something in her eyes that looked like terror or sadness.

"C'mon. Trust me."

"Ok, Yugi, I trust you. Let's get to class before we're late." Stephanie said then grabbing his hand and running with Yugi to the door so they're not late.

As the day went on, Stephanie met Joey, Tristen, Tea, and other people. Finally when school was over all five of them walked home together, but when Yugi and Stephanie were together alone, Yugi started asking question about Stephanie.

"So, you're new in Domino, huh," Yugi asked. "Do you like it, here?"

"Yeah, it's so much better here than Europe."

"What, you came from Europe?"

"Yeah."

"What part?"

"Italy."

"Wait, then I don't understand. Why is Domino better than Italy? I heard Italy was a wonderful place."

"Um……..there are too many memories," Stephanie said quickly to get out of her system.

"Of what? There are too many memories of what?"

"Um…….ah…….um……..of……" Stephanie really was losing it.

As Yugi then looked upon Stephanie, her light blue eyes started to flood with tears. Her makeup started to smear and she ran behind Yugi and went into an ally way so no one will see her like this. She threw her book bag on the floor and sat down leaning against the wall with her head down. She cried so much that she thought it was too much, so she finally started to wipe her eyes, but Yugi gave a tissue to her and he put his arm on her to calm her down. He felt really bad for Stephanie.

"Stephanie what's wrong."

"Yugi, I'm alone," Stephanie said. "My parents disappeared while going over to America. No one knows where they are. The F.B.I searched every where but there was no sign of them."

Stephanie wiped more of her tears, "Yugi I'm all alone in this world. All I have left is my grandmother."

"No, you have me and my friends too. We'll all help you when ever you'll need it." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi. You're the nicest guy I've ever met in my live," Stephanie said finally smiling at Yugi.

"C'mon. I want you to meet my grandpa."

"Ok."

So Yugi helped Stephanie up and he grabbed her hand and they both ran to Yugi's house.

When they got there, of course Yugi's grandpa was at the front counter waiting for costumers. Yugi's house is also a game shop. It might be small, but they still get plenty of costumers.

"Hey grandpa. What are you doing?"

"Oh, Yugi, I didn't here you come in. Oh I'm just dusting your three Egyptian God……car……." Solomon looked at the girl next to his very own grandson. "Who is this, Yugi?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce her, grandpa. This is Stephanie. She's new in Domino and I was just showing her around."

"Well, it's a pleasure of meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Mr. Mouto."

"Please just call me gramps. Joey calls me that all the time and I enjoy it." Solomon then chuckled. "Hey, how about you stay here for a while?"

"Oh I don't know gramps. I think my grandmother might want me home." Stephanie said with a worried voice.

"How about you call and ask Stephanie." Yugi suggested.

"Ok, gramps, can I use your phone?"

"Sure Stephanie, its right over there."

Solomon point where the phone is and Stephanie called her grandmother. It takes her a while to pick up the phone.

"Hi, grandma."

"Oh, hi Stephanie. Where are you calling me from?"

"I'm calling from Yugi Mouto's house. He wanted me to meet his grandpa."

"You met Yugi Mouto in school today."

"Yeah, I met Joey too, and Tea, and Tristen."

"Oh good. I'm so proud of you. I knew you would meet him one day. I was wondering if Yugi would come join us for dinner. I know it will be ok, because I've known them for some time now. Just tell them that your grandmother is the same lady that came in their game shop looking for a gift."

"Ok grandma. I will."

"Ok dear I'll see in a few."

"Ok. Bye."

Click.

Stephanie turned around and said, "Do you know the lady that came in here for a gift. Well, that's my grandma and she wants to know if Yugi can come to my house and join us for dinner."

"Oh I know her. She's a really nice woman." Solomon said blushing.

"So can he come?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm."

"Oh please grandpa. This will be the great time for Stephanie and I know each other more."

"Hmmmmmmm……..what the heck. Go ahead. Yugi, have fun."

"Ok grandpa."

"Bye gramps."

So Stephanie and Yugi went out the door and walked down the sidewalk.


	2. The Dreaded News

Chapter 2

As they walked Yugi noticed that each time they went under a street light, he would see black weird shaped spots all over her body.

"Hey Stephanie, I don't want to get personal or anything, but I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Um, what are those strange marks all over you?"

"Oh these. Don't worry, about them, my parents said that their birth marks, that only show in the night time."

Yugi then went in his mind chain with his darker spirit Yami. /Pharaoh that's weird. Do some birthmarks that only show at night/

/I doubt it Yugi. I have a hunch that Stephanie is somehow not telling us the whole story./

/Oh, I'm worried. I just hope we don't have to face another evil again./

/Me too./

"Yugi, earth to Yugi, Yugi, are you ok?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are we all most there?"

"Yeah it should be just around the corner."

So Stephanie and Yugi walked around the corner, and to Yugi's surprise, there was a medium size house with flowers every where.

"Wow, I guess, your grandma love planting huh?"

"Yeah, she has all different typed of species."

Stephanie opened to gate and walked up to the door opened it.

"Grandma, I'm home." Stephanie came through the door and closed it behind Yugi. She put her book bag on the golden hook under the coat hangers on the wall behind the door. Yugi did the same. She then opened it and took out a duel disk.

"You're a duelist, Stephanie."

"Yeah, It's fun."

"How many duels have you won ever since you got it?"

"Zero. I haven't used it yet. I got it when I came here, but I've won every single duel I came across."

"Me too."

"Hello, Yugi it's a pleasure meeting you again."

Yugi turned around and sees a woman in gypsy clothing and a bandana in her hair. Her hair was grey like the grey in a horse's tail as it flicks it in the air. Her eyes so gently, like ocean sea water. Her smile was pleasant like doves nestled in their warm nest. As she spoke her words twirled around us.

"Hi, Lizzy we were wondering where you where," Yugi said.

"Oh I was just making a fire, in the living room. So shall we." Lizzy then point in the dining room, where a feast of different delicious items, was placed in an orderly fashion.

They all sat on one side of the long table and started to eat. Their mouths watered at they ate the wonderful food. When it was over, everyone was stuffed. No one could eat any more.

"Wow, Lizzy this was the best diner I ever had."

"Me too grandma, this was a very good meal."  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now about you help me clean up and then….."Lizzy looked out the window and saw it was a full moon. "….Stephanie you and I have to talk."

"Can Yugi stay?"

"I suppose so. You can a least comfort her through the talk."

Yugi then looked puzzled and he nodded and started to help clear the table.

When they were finally finished, Yugi and Stephanie were both bushed.

"Hey Liz," Yugi said. "I think I know what I'm going to give to you for your birthday."

"What Yugi."

"A dishwasher."

Everyone laughed and Lizzy came over to her favorite sofa and so did Stephanie. As Stephanie gazed at the fire she saw in the corner of her eye that Yugi is sitting next to her. Yugi saw something in her eyes again something unlike her. Yugi then looked at Lizzy and she nodded to begin talking.

"Stephanie. You know about the wierd birthmarks right."

"Yeah."

"Do know how or why you have them?"

"No."

"Ok, I guess that is where my story will have to begin. A long time ago your mother was a very bubbly child and was always loved. But the only person who didn't love her was her father, or my husband. He was a very grumpy and never like happiness."

"Why's that, grandma."

"The reason for that is, he thought that if we would have a boy it would be better for us then having a girl. Boys do more work and are stronger. Boys also carry out the last name of the family. Girls don't. So we did have a boy, a day later, it became a miscarriage. He was really upset. So then we had another boy, but it got tangled in the umbilical cord, and got strangled to dead. That made him angry. So then we tried to have another living boy, but it wasn't a boy it was girl and it lived. That was your mother. She was a very happy child. Now your grandpa was a builder and he would be in the basement making things. The only problem was that he never made anything those years because, he said that he had no time to himself or had no peace and quiet. He was blaming your mother for being to loud and happy. Now, he was also a person who believed in wizardry and did spells. So he put a curse on your mother and on her children and their children ect."

"Wait, so I'm cursed."

"Unfortunately. My dear."

"Oh my god. What does the curse do to me?"

"It makes you miserable and never happy."

"How do I break it?"

"Then you have to get the turquoise stone."

"I've never heard of it," Yugi said.

"Neither have I. What do I do with it, the stone I mean."

"That part I don't know. I guess you're going to have to figure that on your own."

"What are the symptoms of the curse?"

"Black spots, misery, sadness, loneliness, and even depression. It will get worse every two weeks."

Stephanie started tearing again and walked over to the fire and just stared at it, "My life's over, isn't it."

"Wait, not yet it's not. If we can get the stone and figure out how to free the curse from you then you won't have to die. There are cases when depression has lead to death." Yugi said.

"Thanks, I feel sooooo much better," Stephanie said with an attitude. "Wait, you'll help me."

"Yup, I'll help and I know that Tea, Tristen, and Joey will help too."

"Oh Yugi, you're the best." Stephanie said then giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Stephanie. I better go now. I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll walk to school together."

"How about I just walk to your house? You're closer to school than me.?"

"Ok that's better."

'Ok, see-yeh Yugi."

"Bye."

Yugi went for the door and took his book bag, he closed the door behind him quietly. Stephanie turned to her grandma and looked deep in her eyes.

"Grandma I'm going to go to bed.'

"Ok, sweet dreams, Stephie. If you can't sleep, because of what I said then you just come down here and sit by the fire with me.

"Ok, grandma," Stephanie turned around and stopped at the stairs. "Grandma, I'm glad you told me because I was felling a bit curious about why I'm always miserable."

Lizzy nodded and Stephanie went upstairs and went to sleep.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3

The next day Stephanie gets ready earlier then usual. She puts on her uniform for school and styles her hair as what she usually does in a twirled bun. She puts on her makeup and jewelry. Then when ready she goes down stairs and gets a quick breakfast and leaves in a quick moment.

As she walks down the mysterious foggy side walk she sees two figures in front her. Unaware of whom it is she still walks through. When she was only a few feet behind them she hears them speak.

"C'mon Joey, it doesn't take all day to go to school." The one figure said.

"Aaaaah. I'm coming, hold your horses Tristen."

"Wait I don't have horses……hey hey hey hey. Stop it." Tristen said as they collided. "Joey, get off me."

"Sorry, bud. I tripped on the steps because I can see a thing." Joey said helping Tristen up.

"So, how about Stephanie? Don't you think she's really nice?"

"Yeah, she is. All I could think about last night was her. I could hardly do my homework."

"Me too. I wonder where she is."

Stephanie then started walking behind them and where they went she went.

"Hey, Tristen. I'm getting the feeling that someone is following us."

"I think I am too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a long silence. And at the right moment….."Boo!" Stephanie said scaring Tristen and Joey.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Joey and Tristen said at the same time in terror. "Let's run straight to Yugi's house."

Stephanie laughed so hard that she couldn't walk straight. By the time Stephanie got to Yugi's house Joey and Tristen were done talking.

"Hey, Stephanie listen to this. We were being followed in the fog and someone scared………what?" Tristen said.

Stephanie then started laughing. "It wasn't you, was it?" Stephanie laughed more and nodded.

"Stephanie, why-I-auda." Joey said shaking his fist at her.

"Joey calm down. She was just playing with you." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry guys, but it was the perfect time to do it and besides I haven't done it in a while." Stephanie said. "I used to do it with my dad all the time. Now I can't."

"Why?" Tristen asked.

"They went missing while flying over to America."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok.

"You guys I want you to meet me bye the farthest corner of the baseball at recess."

"Ok what reason."

"Does it matter? I'll tell you then."

"Ok. Now let's get to school."

"We should wait for Tea."

"I'm here. Let's go."

So the five of them started fast-walking to school and luckily they made it. When it became recess Stephanie told them that she is cursed and that she needs the turquoise stone at the museum.

"I'll get it for Stephanie." Joey volunteered.

"Wait Joey I don't want to put you in danger I should get it."

"No, I will get it, because if you do you grandpa will very disappointed in you. Me my dad doesn't care what I do as long as it's helping someone else."

"Thank you Joey. How do I ever repay you."

"You can repay me by giving me some of your delicious lunch, I'm starving."

Everyone started laughing and everyone ate their lunch.


	4. Joey Goes To Work

Chapter 4

That night, Joey wears all black with a spray that to security he's invisible. He brings all his tools to get in and out of the museum safely. He uses the museum card that he swiped from a guy who came out earlier. He gets in and looks on the map near by, where the exhibit is for the turquoise diamond. He finds it and sneaks to it as quiet as possible. When he gets in the room he finds a switch to open the glass and turns off the alarm. He finally finds it and turns one on and the other off. He then carefully takes the diamond and puts the fake diamond in its place and puts everything to normal. He then runs home.

The next morning at school during recess Joey gives the diamond to Stephanie. Stephanie holds it up and Yugi notices something familiar between the diamond and her necklace.

"Stephanie can I see that diamond and your necklace."

"Sure why?"

Yugi was given the two items and places the diamond in the necklace. "That's why."

A turquoise light was shining up the necklace and the necklace came out of Yugi's hand and went around Stephanie's neck. Stephanie then felt a pain in her chest and she was unclouded by a turquoise dust. Stephanie then turned into a blind color white that was so bright no one could see, but when the light was gone she lay there on the grass passed out.


	5. Stephanie's Back

Chapter 5

"Stephanie……..Stephanie…….oh Stephanie please wake up…….." someone said.

"You guys I think she gone for good," someone else said.

Stephanie started to hear voices. Then she felt a bang on her legs, "She can't be gone. I won't let it happen. She's my best friend, and I won't let her go. Never. Stephanie Come back!" a familiar voice said.

"It's ok Yug," someone said.

Stephanie then opened her eyes and smiled, "You guys how can I be gone went I never left?"

"Stephanie! You're alive," they all said at once.

"Yup………ow my head, what happen?"

"We don't know because we were blind sighted we couldn't see a thing. All we do know is that you were passed out for four hours and that when you woke up you can go home."

"Cool, I guess we'll never know what really happened."

So the nurse came in and unhooked Stephanie and she got dressed and the five of them walked Stephanie home.

When they were almost there Stephanie looked at her necklace and the diamond was still there. She tried to take off but it was stuck.

"So guess the turquoise is yours now huh."

"I guess so Yugi."

Stephanie started to laugh and smile, "Boy, I feel more active and I have more live in me too."

"The marks are also gone, Stephanie," Yugi said.

"What?" Stephanie found a puddle and looked that there are no more black marks on her.

Then a car passed by and the puddle splashed Stephanie she became drenched in water. Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea all laugh so hard.

"Oh you think that funny, huh," Stephanie said putting a whole bunch of water and throwing it on them.

Then you know what happens now. Water Fight! So they play and every finally sees the real Stephanie that was hidden for 14 years.


End file.
